change
by valcoria fallen
Summary: It's been a year since Rhydian left, and he has finally got the opportunity to return. But he's not alone. How will Maddie react to Rhydian's new friend? And will she be able to move on from her old feelings for him? What will happen when the three are thrown into a life threatening situation? All inside, hope you like! (Currently on hold, sorry)
1. moving on

_**This is my first fanfic so don't leave nasty comments! But constructive criticism is acceptable to a point. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!**_

Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

It has been a year since Rhydian left. I can't believe I got my hopes up that he would come back. He must like living with his family, getting to run free every full moon, getting to hunt. I suppose that he will never want to return to my pack, after all, my parents did kick him out. I just wish i could see him one last time...

Rhydian's POV

I can't believe that it's been a year since I left. Everything's gone so fast. I thought I would of gone back by now. It's not that I don't miss my friends, especially Maddie, but It's like I'm scared if I go back, they'll reject me. Maddie's parents made it clear that I wasn't welcome anymore. I suppose that I might as well move on, and I suppose I've already started.  
"Rhydian! Rhydian, where are you?" A voice called.  
"Over here Shayden!" I called, jumping out of the tree I had been sitting in. A tall girl with jet black hair walked out of the trees towards me. She was wearing a black studded leather jacket and black jeans. I smiled at her as she stopped in front of me. Her eyes were a unnaturally bright shade of blue.  
"Ceri's taking Brin on a hunting trip, and you know what that means." She said, grinning. I loved it when she grinned like that.  
"We've got the entire cave to ourselves!" I said, putting my arms round her waist. She put her arms round my neck and I kissed her. We rarely got time alone. Ceri (I still had problems with calling her mum) wasn't happy with mine and Shayden's relationship. She had taken Shayden in after her mum abandoned her when she was 3. Her mum didn't want her because she wasn't a full wolfblood. Her farther had been human. This didn't change much, except from her eyes never changing and getting tired quicker in wolf form, she was like any normal wolfblood. CerCeri took her in because she wanted someone to take care of, after losing me. Then Brin was born and she lost interest in Shayden, but the cave was her home, and she couldn't leave. We broke apart and began to walk towards our favourite spot, a large willow tree with long branches. If you brushed then away slightly you would find a snug kind of den, and this way our secret place, we always came here to be alone together, especially when we wanted to talk or make-out.

Shayden's POV

I found Rhydian in his usual tree. I think he comes here when he wants to be alone, maybe to remember the days before he came to the cave. He won't tell me much about his past, I think it's because he finds it painful. All I know is that he misses his friends Tom, Shannon and another wolfblood called Maddie.  
I told him about Ceri taking Brin hunting, and that we would finally have the cave to ourselves. Then I leaned in and we kissed. I loved his kisses. When we first got together 4 months ago, he admitted that he had never kissed anyone.

(Flashback)  
Rhydian's POV  
I've finally given in. After all, Shayden is hard to resist. She always knows how to make me smile, no matter how I'm feeling. She always wants to here what I want to say, and is always there for me. There's also the fact that she is insanely pretty. It was impossible not to fancy her. But I wasn't going to make a move. I still had a thing for Maddie, and I wasn't quite ready to move on. Not yet.  
But here I was, sitting in our den with my arm around her waist, her head on my shoulder. For the first time since I came here, I was truly happy.  
"Rhydian?" She said, sitting up.  
"Yer?" I replied, turning my head a little so I could see her better.  
"It's about that friend of yours, Maddie. I was just thinking, did you too ever kiss or anything? I know you had a thing for each other..." She said, she looked embarrassed for some reason.  
"No. Well, she did kiss me on the cheek once, but nothing else. In fact... I've never kissed anyone before." I said, blushing.  
" Oh." She said, then she mumbled something I couldn't hear. I was about to lean back against the tree when she did something unexpected. She put her hand on my neck, pulling me towards her, and kissed me. It was a big shock to me, but I liked it. But when I didn't react, she began to pull away. I put my hand on the back of her neck and gently pulled her closer, I started to kiss her back, our noses running together cutely, and then everything else just seemed to come naturally. We eventually pulled apart, and she was grinning at me.  
"For your first kiss, your quite good at it." She said, leaning back on my shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh.  
(End flashback)

Ever since that day I had loved the way he kissed me, always one hand at my waist, one hand on my neck. This kiss was slightly different however. Both of his hands were at my waist and his kiss was a little half-hearted. We broke of and he smiled, so I didn't say anything. He took my hand and we started to walk towards our den. We sat down with our backs to the trunk of the tree and he put his arm around me. Something was wrong. He would usually just start to talk about something or kiss me, one hand on my neck, the other holding my hand or on the ground so he was slightly leaning over me. But today he just sat there, silently.  
"Rhydian, what's wrong? Your not usually like this."I said, looking into his face. He looked miserable and troubled.  
"Nothing gets past you does it?" He replied, forcing himself to grin. "I guess I've just been thinking of my friends again. And tonight would be the perfect opportunity to go see them, considering that Ceri and Brin are gone. I could go and come back without them knowing." He said, and I saw a small glint in his eye. He really wanted to do this.  
"Well if that's what you want to do, then I'm fine with it. But I'm coming with you." I said, and relief flooded his face.  
"Are you sure? You don't have to come..." He said, but I could tell he wanted me to.  
"Of course I want to come! You didn't think you go on an adventure without me did you?" I said, laughing. He smiled and then kissed me, then we started to make a plan.


	2. things you shouldn't say

**_here the second chapter! sorry if this is bit short!_**

**Rhydian's POV**

We set off towards the moors at twilight, and would transform when we got to the woods. Shayden was clutching my hand tightly, she hadn't left the forest surrounding the cave before.  
"I don't like this. I want to go back." She mumbled.  
"But we're almost at the moors, we can transform then and run the rest of the way. We can't turn back now." I said. But I was beginning to have second thoughts too.  
"I suppose I'll feel safer in wolf form, but I don't see why we have to wait until we get to the moors. Why can't we transform now?" She said, pulling a face.  
"You know why. You'd never be able to run that far without having to change back halfway." I said, touching her arm. I saw realization on her face, and I felt her relax. We carried on walking without saying much. Then we were at the edge of the moors. We both stopped at the same time. Neither of us wanted to take the first step.  
"Together?" I said, putting my arm round her shoulders.  
"Together." She said, and we both took a step on to the moors. We had been walking for about 5 minutes when Shayden stopped.  
"Can we transform now?" She asked.  
"Sure, we don't have much further to go." I answered. We both crouched on the ground and transformed. Her wolf form was beautiful. Her fur was the same colour as her hair and, though small, she was sleek and powerful.  
Her eyes were the same, unlike mine, which had changed yellow. They say that the eyes are the gateway to the soul, and when I saw Shayden's, I saw the truth in that saying.

**Shayden's POV**  
I felt so free when I transformed. I felt safer somehow, and because of that I was happier. Me and Rhydian ran through the woods, him leading the way, me keeping an eye out for anything that might be a threat. We ran like this for a good 10minutes, then Rhydian stopped. He looked at me then threw his head back and howled something that no-one but a wolfblood could understand.  
_"I'm here Maddie, I'm here."_

**Maddie's POV**  
It can't be. I must of just been dreaming, it was late after all. But then I heard it again, that howl that only a wolfblood could understand. And it was clear what it meant.  
_"I'm here Maddie, I'm here."_  
I knew that howl anywhere, but it couldn't really be him, could it? After all this time, could it really be Rhydian?  
Before I knew what I was doing, I was dressed and had jumped out of my bedroom window. I transformed for speed, and I was soon on the moors. It was him! It was faint, but I recognized his sent. I howled.  
_"Rhydian!"_

**Rhydian's POV**  
She heard me! She was coming, I could already smell her. I transformed back into my human form, but Shayden just backed into the shadows, growling faintly. She was scared. Then I saw something moving through the trees towards me.  
"Maddie!" I yelled, as I saw a familiar wolf emerge from the trees. I watched her transform, and then she ran towards me.  
"Rhydian! I can't believe that you came back!" She yelled, hugging me. I hugged my old friend tight. Then she stiffened and backed away.  
"There's a strange sent. Not quite wolfblood, not quite human. I don't like it." She said, looking towards where Shayden had hidden herself.  
"I can explain that, but first I want you to meet someone. Shayden, come over here." I said, and she came towards me, still in wolf form. She hid behind me, looking at Maddie.  
"Who is that?" Maddie asked. This had got awkward quickly. Then I felt a cold hand touch my arm. Shayden had transformed and was starting to move out from behind me.  
"Maddie, this is Shayden. She's my...girlfriend." I said, putting my arm round her. As soon as I had said 'girlfriend', Maddie's face dropped.  
"Oh. Well hi. I'm guessing you two will be needing somewhere to stay?" She said happily, but I could tell that it was forced. Why did I mention that she was my girlfriend? Maddie clearly still had feelings for me. I could tell by the way she hugged me. Somethings just shouldn't be said when you are reunited with an old friend.

_**OOPS! LOOKS LIKE RHYDIAN MADE A BIG MISTAKE IN TELLING MADDIE ABOUT SHAYDEN BEING HIS GIRLFRIEND. WHAT WELL HAPPEN? please keep reading and review!**_


	3. forgotten feelings

_**I thought up this chapter while eating Pringles, hope you like it! Don't forget to comment ideas for further chapters!**_

**Rhydian's POV**  
We were sitting in Maddie's living room, Maddie on the armchair, me and Shayden on the couch. Maddie was telling me about stuff that had been happening at school, I told her about the cave and the woods around it, and about how Shayden was only half wolfblood. When I had gotten to that part, she had stiffened up. I put my arm around her and she eventually relaxed, leaning on my shoulder. This was going to be one awkward night.  
"So where are your parents?" I asked, looking around as if they would magically appear.  
"Visiting my aunt and uncle, they'll be back tomorrow morning. they'll want to see you. They've been regretting kicking you out of the pack since you left." Replied Maddie, a guilty look on her face.

**Shayden's POV**  
Why did Maddie look mad every time she looked at me? We had never met, but it was as if she hates my guts. Maybe it's because I'm going out with Rhydian. She must still have feelings for him, and that's why she keeps glaring at me like that. She's jealous of me, for the first time someone was jealous of me. But it didn't make me happy. I felt a tear make its way down my cheek, and I gasped. There was to much jealousy emulating from Maddie that it was making me cry. (The only person that knows why is Rhydian. I can sense people's emotions, I've been able to my whole life. But powerful emotions such as jealousy and hatred made me depressed or cry.) When I gasped, Rhydian had turned around and saw what was happening. He brushed the tear away quickly so Maddie didn't notice.  
"What's going on?" Maddie asked.  
"She's tired, we both are. It's really late." He replied, standing up. Maddie did the same. I stayed seated. I hadn't realized how tired I was until he mentioned it. If I stood up, I would probably collapse!  
"You can sleep on the couch." Maddie said, and I had the feeling that she wasn't talking to me. Rhydian looked at me then looked at the couch.  
"Shayden can sleep on the couch, I'll sleep on the chair." He said, and he walked past Maddie and sat down on the armchair.  
"Okay then. I'm gonna go back to my bed. Goodnight Rhydian." She said, putting out the fire. She didn't say anything to me.  
"G-night." He said back, and she switched off the light.  
I lied down on the couch, but I couldn't get comfortable. Maybe it was something to do with growing up in a cave, but everything felt strange. I could hear Rhydian moving around in the chair, he clearly couldn't get comfortable too.  
"Rhydian, I don't feel right. Everything feels strange." I whispered. I heard him get up and walk towards the couch. He sat down on the floor next to me so we were eye level. He took my hand, and after a while he spoke:  
"I know. I couldn't either. I thought I would be able to, I've slept in this room before, but I just can't. It reminds me of my first night in the cave. I was freezing, and the floor was so hard that I couldn't get comfortable." He sighed, then rubbed his eyes. I slid of the couch so that I was sitting on the floor next to him. He put his arms round me and we hugged. We just sat there, hugging, for ages. It was probably only about 5 minutes, but it felt like hours. Eventually I said  
"I think it's more comfortable on the floor. Maybe we should just stay here."  
"Good idea. But won't it look weird when Maddie walks in and finds us on her Living room floor?" He said, and I could just make out a grin in the dim light.  
"Who cares what Maddie thinks? If we're comfortable here then we can sleep here." I whispered. Rhydian smiled then leaned over and kissed me, then we said goodnight and both lied down on the floor next to each other. After a while, I finally fell asleep.

**Maddie's POV**  
I had snuck back into the doorway, just to make sure that they were really there. I saw them huddled up on the floor, talking. Then I saw them kiss. It made my heart feel like it was being ripped from my body. I new that I had feelings for Rhydian, but I thought they had left when he did. But now they're back, and they're stronger then before. What made it worse was that he was kissing her, not the other way around. I couldn't explain what I felt, but it hurt. I new that I should be happy for him, but I was jealous that he was kissing Shayden instead of me. It's funny how you plan how something will happen but it never turns out that way. I thought over and over that if he came back, he would run to me, hug me tight and kiss me. But she changed everything. Rhydian loved her, and I new at that moment, that things between me and Rhydian would never be the same again. I took one last look at them, then walked back to bed. It was when I was about to fall asleep that I realised something odd about what I had seen. When they had kissed, Shayden had been crying.

_**We all know why she was crying, but Will Maddie find out the truth about Shayden? **_

_**sorry it was so short, I'm planning on the next chapter being longer. don't forget to comment!**_


	4. beating heart

_**Sorry this took so long, I've been decorating my room (Gray and black, looks great!) and I had writers block. But I was finally inspired...while in the shower? Strange place for inspiration but here you go, Read and enjoy. Don't forget to comment your ideas on what should happen!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Shayden's POV**  
I woke up on the floor. For a moment I had no idea where I was, and was about to start panicking. Then I felt Rhydian lying next to me and I remembered. I was on the Living room floor of that girl, Maddie. I was about to go back to sleep when I smelt something. Meat. I nudged Rhydian and he eventually woke up. He looked around and smiled.  
"You smell that?" I said, grinning.  
"Mmmm... bacon. Haven't had that for ages!" He said, breathing in the delicious smell. It was true. He had told me about having to live with 'Vegetarians' and only ever getting meat at Maddie's.  
We got up and went to the place he called the 'kitchen'. Maddie was dishing out bacon onto three plates. I was glad to see that she had the kindness to make me some, I could tell that she disliked me. I had felt her watching me and Rhydian last night, her jealousy and hatred had been so intense, she had made me cry again.  
"Hay, I was about to come wake you. I made breakfast, but you can probably tell that can't you?" Maddie said, smiling. Me and Rhydian sat down and Maddie passed us plates. We started to eat when Maddie looked at us strangely. Rhydian looked puzzled, then smiled.  
"Maddie, there's no reason for you to look at us like that. Shayden's never used a knife and fork, and I haven't in a year. Don't expect me to be how I was before I left." He said, finishing the strip of bacon in his hand. I did the same, and Maddie sat down and started to eat with what I presumed was a knife and fork.

**Maddie's POV**  
It was kind of disgusting how they were eating with their fingers, but Rhydian had made a point. We had all just finished when I heard the front door open, then close.  
"Mam! Dad! Guess who turned up last night!" I yelled, running to the door.  
"What?" Mam said, as I hugged her. Then she looked over my shoulder. "Rhydian! Well this is a surprise!" She said I turned to see that he had followed me out.  
"Mrs Smith, Mr Smith." He said, nodding in their direction.  
"Nice to see you again son." Dad said. "And who is this?" He said, for Shayden had just walked out of the kitchen and was clutching Rhydian's arm. She looked scared, and Rhydian put his arm around her.  
"This is Shayden. Ceri was looking after her and, well..." He said, trailing off.  
"She doesn't smell much like a wolfblood. Is she half human?" Asked Mam.  
"Yes, I am. But I hope that you can except me for who I am and not judge me on it." Said Shayden. I probably looked as shocked as Rhydian. She had barely said anything, so neither of us had expected something like that.  
"Of course we won't dear, we would never treat anyone badly because of a little thing like that. Your very welcome here." Dad said, smiling. Then everyone stared at me, for I had suddenly slapped my hand on my forehead.  
"I just realised! I haven't told Tom and Shannon that your back! I've gotta call them!" I shouted, running for the phone. Everyone laughed.

**Shannon's POV**  
"Wait what? Maddie slow down! I can't understand what your saying." I said into the phone. "Really? Rhydian's turned up? Oh God, I'll be right there. This is great!" I yelled, then hung up. I quickly got dressed and was out the door in five minutes. I couldn't believe he was really back!

**Tom's POV**  
"What do you mean he's back? You serious? Does Shan know? Ok I'll be there soon!" I said, then hung up the phone. Rhydian's back? That's all I need right now. And just when I was about to make a move...  
I was out the door in ten minutes.

**Rhydian's POV**  
We were all sitting in the living room again, and after many hugs and handshakes, I looked at them all properly. I was surprised how much they'd changed. Now they were all sitting in front of me, it showed. Especially Shannon. I had only seen her dress like that once, and she said she hated it. It was at Kay's party, and she was trying prove Maddie wasn't human. Of course, she knows now.  
"Shannon, wow. You've changed a lot." I said.  
"What? It's just a bit of makeup." She said, smiling. "It's great to see you again. And I am really sorry for what I nearly did..."  
"Don't worry about it." I said, grinning. I noticed Tom kept looking from me, to Maddie and back, like he was waiting for something. I couldn't think of what, but after a while I understood, and it almost made me laugh. Tom still fancied Maddie, and he new nothing about Shayden(she had hidden in Maddie's room, so she wouldn't have to talk to too many people at once). He probably thought me and Maddie had a thing going on. I decided to tell him and Shannon about Shayden.  
"Tom, Shannon, I want you to meet someone. If I can get her to come in here that is. She's not used to do many people." I said, getting up. They both looked puzzled. Mr Smith got up.  
"Me and Emma will get some snacks, give your friend some room." He said, and they went into the kitchen.  
"I'll help to!" Said Maddie, jumping up. Her parents looked surprised but didn't object. I got up andmade my way into Maddie's room.  
"Shayden? I want you to come meet Shannon and Tom." I said, looking around the room. She was sitting on the floor in the corner, her head on her knees.

**Shayden's POV**  
I was sitting in Maddie's room. Her house was so much bigger then the cave. Maybe one day I would get to live somewhere like this. I could hear muffled voices from the other side of the door. Everyone was so happy, and it made me feel forgotten. Then Rhydian opened the door.  
"Shayden? I want you to come meet Shannon and Tom." He said.  
"Remembered me have you?" I mumbled. He closed the door and sat down on the bed.  
"What are you talking about? You wern't forgotten. Why do you think I came in here?" He said.  
"I dunno. Maybe to tell me to stop acting like a cub and go see everyone? Face it, you think I'm childish." I said.  
"No I don't. I understand why your scared. You've never left the cave before and there are too many new people for you to handle. And maybe all the mixed emotions everyone's feeling is affecting you badly." He replied. I looked over to him and realised that he was right. I got up and sat next to him.  
"Your right, I am scared. What if they don't like me? I've never talked to humans before. And didn't you say they tried to reveal that you were a wolfblood?" I said, leaning on his shoulder. He smiled.  
"They will like you. Shannon is really friendly, and you'll defiantly make tom happy. Anyway, who couldn't like you?" He said, putting his arm around me and grinning.  
"How will I make him happy?" I said, puzzled.  
"He has a major crush on Maddie. I think that he thinks me and Maddie are gonna start going out. But I've got you. And your the only person I want to be going out with." He said, leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back, my hands in his long, blond hair. He put his hand on my neck and the kiss got a little more intense. I feel back into the bed and he fell with me. He was now lying over me, but we didn't break apart. I think we got a bit carried away, our hands everywhere, our tongues exploring each others mouths...  
"What the hell?"

**Tom's POV**  
'What's taking him so long?' I thought. Rhydian had been gone for a good 10 minutes, maybe longer. And who was this friend he was talking about? Maybe he had another sibling to introduce to us. Or maybe some sort of pet. I wasn't really interested. I just wanted to know if him and Maddie are going out.  
"Maybe I should see what's taking him so long." I said, getting up.  
"Good idea."said Shannon.  
I walked to Maddie's bedroom door and opened it.

"What the hell?" I shouted. What I saw was something I never would have expected. Rhydian was sitting on Maddie's bed making out with some girl I had never seen before (i actually think she was pretty hot). He was practically on top of her, not to mention that their hands were in compromising places. When I shouted they had broke apart and were now staring at me.  
"Well this is going to take some explaining isn't it?." Rhydian said, and the girl blushed. I just stood there, shocked. Then a huge grin spread across my face.  
"It's fine mate, don't let me interrupt!" I said, closing the door. I just about managed to walk back over to Shannon before I burst out laughing.

_**Oops! Well he was going to tell them anyway wasn't he? Sorry I didn't make this as long as I wanted to, but**_ **_I promise the next one will be longer! Like I always say, don't forget to comment_**!


	5. deserted

**chapter 5**

Shannon's POV  
Tom stumbled out of Maddie's room, then collapsed on the couch laughing.  
"What's so funny?" I asked. "Where's Rhydian?"  
"He's... busy." He laughed.  
"What do you mean? What happened?" I said, getting frustrated.  
"Well I walked in, and he was on the bed snogging some good-lookin' girl! I think she's who his 'friend' is." He choked out, a huge grin on his face.  
"Ya joking! Maybe that's why Maddie..." I started, but then I saw Maddie walk through the door.  
"That's why Maddie what?" She said. She was carrying a plate of sandwiches and a few cans of coke. I was about to make something up when the bedroom door opened.

Rhydian's POV  
We sat there on the bed, still in that embarrassing position. Well when I say embarrassing, I actually mean really hot position. We were both looking at the door that Tom had just left, staring in silence. Then we looked at each other. Shayden was grinning. For the first time since we got here, she was actually grinning! I found myself also grinning, then before we could stop ourselves we both burst out laughing. I got up and leaned against the wall, looking at Shayden. She was lying there, her eyes closed, smiling. She looked so freakin hot right now, her jacket half open, her black crop-top clinging to her in all the right places. It was hard to believe that she was only 15. She could defiantly pass for 18 if she wore heels. She rolled over so she was facing me, then she spoke.  
"Did you see the look on his face? You were right, I did make him happy."  
"He's probably telling Shannon everything. And I'm pretty sure I heard him laugh." I said, smiling.  
"I guess I should go introduce myself. After that, I think I can handle a couple of new people." She said, getting up. I nodded and took her hand, entwining me fingers with hers. Then I opened the door.

Shannon's POV  
Rhydian walked out, holding hands with a dark haired girl who looked about our age. She looked ordinary, until I saw her eyes. They were an unnatural shade of blue. I could hear Tom stifling a laugh.  
"Tom, Shannon, this is Shayden. She's my girlfriend, but you've probably already figured that out." Rhydian said, grinning at Tom, who started laughing.  
"What happened? Why is Tom laughing?" Maddie asked, looking confused.  
"I'm not telling it again, I'll start laughing and I won't be able to stop! Shan, you tell her." Said Tom, shoving a sandwich into his mouth to stop the laughter. I sighed, then began to repeat (in my own words) what Tom had told me.  
"Basically, Tom walked into your room to go see what was taking Rhydian so long. Then he got the shock of his life when he saw them making out on your bed."  
"That better be all they were doing." Maddie said, an annoyed look on her face.  
"God Maddie, your so dirty minded." Rhydian said, looking amused.  
After a long, slightly awkward silence, we all dug in to the snacks Maddie had brought.

Somewhere to the far north...

I looked around the clearly deserted cave, snarling furiously. How could he just leave? And why would that timid little Half-blood go with him? The young boy behind me began to wine, he was hungry.  
"Mum, I'm hungry. And what does it matter if their gone? He doesn't fit in here, and she wasn't one of us. It was better before he came back..." I slapped him hard across the face.  
"Shut up! He is my son, and he belongs with me! Don't you dare say he shouldn't!" I yelled in his face. I noticed his cheek was bleeding where I had slapped him, but I didn't care. I just wanted to find my son. I used eohlas, and found his scent. It was faint, but I could follow it. I could be reunited with him by nightfall.  
"Stay here! I'm going to find Rhydian!" I yelled at Brin, then I ran into the forest. _I will find you Rhydian. And when I do, your going to get what you deserve.._.

_**Uh oh, Rhydian's in big trouble now! Why did they come back from their hunting trip early? And what has brought Ceri to use violence on her youngest son? Your just gonna have to keep guessing. Don't forget to review!**_  
_**Okay, I know that I promised to make this chapter really long, but I got to here and thought it would make a really great cliff hanger! So sorry guys, but your gonna have to wait a while. I've got summat really big planned for the next chapter, so just keep hanging on to the edge of your**__**seat!**_


	6. mistakes

**So here you are! The chapter you've all been waiting for! So sit back, get comfy, and maybe get some popcorn. I guaranty that in the end, all of you will have your heart drawn two ways. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Shayden's POV**_  
"So, where first?" I said, looking at everyone.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Maddie.  
"I want to see everything. What it's like living here, what you can do. Rhydian has told me loads of things, but I want to experience them myself. So where first?" I said, looking around again.  
"Well, I don't know if we can. After you left Rhydian, there were search party's out looking for you and stuff. Your still on the missing persons list, and everyone has been keeping an eye out for you..." Shannon said, looking guilty.  
"Oh. I guess I should of expected that. I suppose I could stay here. I've already seen everything anyway. But Shayden can go. You three can show her everything." Rhydian said. He looked disappointed.  
"I suppose that's a good idea, but what will you do all day?" Maddie said.  
"Well for one I'll take a shower. And probably wash my clothes. There's a stream by the cave, but it's not great for washing in." He said, smiling.  
" I'm gonna stay with you, give you some company." Said Tom.

We were about to leave when Rhydian took my arm.  
"Take this," he said, putting a handful of money in my hand. "Get yourself something nice." Then he gave me a kiss and waved as I left with Maddie and Shannon.  
He had about £100 saved up when he came to the cave, and he had given me what he had left. About £60. There was a little village not so far from the forest where we lived, and there was a small clothes shop. For my birthday, he had snuck out and bought me the clothes I was wearing now. He had asked if I wanted to go to the village, but I had always been too scared. Ceri was always calling me a timid little Half-blood, and I suppose she was right.

_**Shannon's POV**_  
I was starting to like Shayden. She was a bright, happy person when you got to know her a little better. She was quite pretty as well. She just needed a haircut and a bit of makeup.  
"So where are we going to go?" Asked Shayden, looking excited.  
"Well, since I need to get my hair done, we could go to the hairdressers. Maybe you can get yours done too?" I said. "Rhydian gave you some money didn't he?"  
"Yes, he did. But what's a hairdressers?" She asked, frowning. I smiled.  
"You'll see." I replied.  
"And while your doing that, I'll go buy lunch." Said Maddie.  
_5 minutes later..._  
"Here we are." I said, leading Shayden into the hairdressers. A tall woman with bright blue hair walked towards us.  
"Hello Shannon. Just the usual?" She said, smiling.  
"Yes Mandy. Oh and this is Shayden. She's never been to the hairdressers before." I said, putting my hand on Shayden's shoulder.  
"Well you have lovely black hair dear, and lovely eyes! There clearly not natural but it goes well with your hair." Mandy said.  
"Their contacts. She wears them all the time." I lied.  
"Well their lovely. So what would you like done?" Mandy asked her.  
"I don't know." She mumbled.  
"I have an idea." I said.

_**Shayden's POV**_  
This hairdressers was strange and the woman called Mandy was even stranger. Her hair was bright blue, which wasn't normal. Shannon was whispering in her ear, and she was smiling. Then Shannon walked over to another woman and sat in a chair. Mandy gestured for me to take a seat, and I sat down nervously.  
"Shannon gave me a wonderful idea for a hairstyle. It would suit you perfectly. All you have to do is sit perfectly still. I'm going to cut your hair a little, then put some dye on it, okay?" Said Mandy, putting something around my neck. I had no idea what she was going to do or what dye was, but I sat still and let her get on with it.

**_Maddie's POV_**  
God I was glad to get away from her. She stunk of wild-wolfblood, and she wouldn't stop with Rhydian said this and Rhydian said that. Honestly, she just got on my nerves. I decided to go home and get Shannon meet me there. So I got out my phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Shan, I'm gonna head back home. I don't feel to good. Could you meet me there?" I lied.  
"Well okay. We may be awhile. Shayden is getting her hair done and it may take about an hour."  
"That's okay. See you later. Bye!" I said, hanging up. What could Shayden possibly be getting done?  
_5 minutes later..._  
"Rhydian? I'm back." I shouted, shutting the front door. I heard a muffled shout from the bathroom. I could just about make it out.  
"Be down in a minute!"  
I sat in the living room and waited. After a while Rhydian came in. His shirt was off and slung over one shoulder, and his hair was wet. He had obviously been in the shower. I hadn't realised till now how fit he was.  
"Where's Tom?" I said, looking around.  
"He had to go home for some reason." He replied, sitting on the couch next to me. "So where's Shayden and Shannon?"  
"Still in town. Shannon took her to the hairdressers. She getting something done and apparently it's gonna take awhile." I said, sitting back.  
"Sounds like she's going to enjoy herself. That's one of the things I like about her. She likes to try new things, a bit like you actually."He said, smiling. I smiled to, but I didn't think Shayden was anything like me. For some reason I felt sad. A tear trickled down my face.  
"What's wrong Maddie?" Said Rhydian, shuffling closer.  
"It's just that, you can't stay, can you? Soon you'll have to go back." I said.  
"Yes, I suppose we will. But truthfully, I don't want to go back. I've realised that I've left too much behind." He replied.  
I didn't know what to say, so we just sat there in silence for a long time. Rhydian put his shirt on. Then I suddenly burst out:  
"I've really missed you."  
"I've missed you to. We had some really good times." He said, looking at me. And as we made eye contact, something seemed to just click.  
It happened. I don't know why I did it, but I found myself leaning in that few inches closer to him. Our lips touched, and I felt his shock, but was pleased when he didn't pull away. We pulled each other closer, drawing each other into the kiss. He was clearly more experienced, but it felt good.  
We didn't hear the front door open, then close.  
We didn't hear the footsteps on the carpet, getting closer.  
But the shuddering gasp behind us was loud and clear. We jumped apart and turned to see Shayden, tears streaming down her face. Her hair was layered and the tips of her hair was blue, the same colour as her eyes.  
"Shayden..." Rhydian said, getting up. "I can explain." But she just turned and ran out of the room, sobbing. Rhydian turned back to me.  
"Maddie, that was a huge mistake."


	7. competition

I'm really sorry that this isn't the next chapter, but I've been really busy with my exams. To make it up to you all I would like to start a competition. At the end of chapter 6 I left you on a cliff hanger. If you tell me what you think should happen next, you could win a drawing (by me) of either Shayden (1st prize), Rhydian (2nd prize) or Maddie (3rd prize). I will pick my 3 favourites and combine them to make chapter 7! just PM me your ideas and i Will read Them all. i Well message you if you have won.

if you have any questions just ask.

catch ya later!

Valcoria Fallen


	8. results!

Okay, competition over! The winners are honour632 and mad madi007! The chapter is a mix between their ideas and will be posted soon!

Until then, check out my other fics and my poll! Which can be found on my profile.


	9. broken

**_Here's chapter 7! Sorry it took so long to post, but I just loved writing it. Hope you all love the plot as much as I do!_**  
**_I have also changed the spelling of Brin to Bryn, the second is a Welsh name, so it's probably that spelling._**  
**_Speaking of Bryn, let's get back to him..._**

My face stung where mother had struck me, but I didn't care. I now new that I meant nothing to her, she cared for Rhydian more then me. She always had.  
I did not hate my brother however, in fact I feared for him. Mother had seemed outraged when she found the cave was empty, and she could be unpredictable when she was angry.  
I began to walk towards the only place I had ever felt safe. A large clearing in the middle of the forest with a stream flowing through the centre. Rhydian had shown me, and I went there as often as I could. I ran towards it, my feet knowing the way. As I neared the clearing I sped up, launching myself into the air as I came to a large gully that blocked my way. I cleared the jump and slowed down, coming to a stop by the stream. I sat on the log that I had helped Rhydian move so we could use it as a seat.  
If Rhydian was returning, he alone would know where to find me. I never wanted to see mother again.  
As I sat there, I suddenly heard paws hitting the ground and panting. Scared, I jumped up and climbed the nearest tree, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't find my scent. Soon enough, a small black wolf entered the clearing, clearly tired.

**Rhydian's POV**  
"Shayden! Wait!" I yelled, running after her.  
"Rhydian, what's going on? Shayden just ran past crying..." Shannon asked. She had clearly only just got back.  
"Which way did she go?" I asked, almost yelling.  
"What..."  
"Which way?" I shouted, almost shaking her.  
"She was heading for the moors. What's going on?" She said, sounding scared. I didn't answer her. I ran down the path toward the moors and spotted a flash of blue running through the trees. I sped up.  
"Shayden! Please stop!" I yelled. I was catching up quickly, but she wasn't stopping. I was now only about 10 feat away.  
"Please just listen to me!" I yelled, reaching for her. I managed to grab her arm and pull her to a stop.  
"Let go of me!" She screamed, pulling away. But I held on.  
"Just let me explain." I said, trying to stop my voice from breaking.  
"There's nothing to explain, you've been eyeing her up since we got here!" She spat.  
"It wasn't like that! I'm not like that!" I said, almost shouting. She punched me in the mouth and shoved me to the ground. I tasted blood.  
"Really? Cos I think your exactly like that. I'm going home, and we're done." She said, no longer crying. She turned and walked into the woods. After about 20 paces she looked back, then wolfed-out and ran until I couldn't see her anymore. She was gone.

**Maddie's POV**  
I watched her hit him and shove him down. When she had wolfed-out and ran off I ran over to him. I offered him my hand but he didn't take it. He got up and glared at me. His nose was gushing blood and his lip was bleeding.  
"Rhydian, your face."I said, reaching out with my handkerchief. He pushed my hand away.  
"It'll heal." He muttered, not looking at me.  
"Look Rhydian I didn't mean..."  
"Didn't mean to what? Kiss me? Cos that was the whole story was it? No, you had to be jealous of her from the moment we got here. You had to glare at her every chance you got. You had to make her suffer didn't you?" He spat.  
"Rhydian..."  
"I actually thought I liked you. But now I don't know why I ever did. I don't understand what Tom sees in you, but I also thought if you new I liked Shayden then you would stop chasing after me and go for the guy who still has feelings for you. But no, you had to do everything you could to split us up." He yelled. He began to walk in the direction Shayden had gone.  
"Rhydian wait. Where are you going?" I asked, running after him.  
"Home, if I even have one now. It's not like shes gonna take me back after your mistake." He said. I ran in front of him.  
"Your right, it was my mistake." I said. He stepped around me and carried on walking. I ran in front of him again.  
"So let me make it right. I can tell her it was all me." I said. He stopped.  
"And how are you going to do that? She may be a half-blood but she's still fast. She's probably miles away by now." He said.  
"You said she gets tired twice as quickly as us. If we wolf-out we could catch her up no problem." I said. "And it would heal your face. Your losing a lot of blood Rhydian." I was a little worried. There was blood all over his shirt, and he looked really pale.  
"Okay. But this doesn't mean I've forgiven you." He said, his veins turning black and his eyes yellow. We wolfed-out and followed her scent as fast as we could.  
After a half-hour we spotted her, a small black wolf that was clearly tired.

**Shayden's POV**  
I had been running for almost an hour and I was exhausted. I was about to stop for a while when I heard something crashing through the trees behind me. I turned to see two wolves running towards me. One of them I would recognize anywhere, Rhydian. The other smelled like Maddie. I ran, now relying on adrenaline to give me a burst of speed.  
"Shayden!" I heard him howl.  
"Please stop!" Maddie this time. I growled as I ran. 'Why had they followed me? If they wanted to be together, why not let me go?'  
I ran into a large clearing with a stream in the centre. The place looked familiar. But I was tired, so didn't give it much thought. The adrenaline wasn't enough to keep me going. My front paws slipped from under me and I collapsed, my panting turning into sharp gasps for air as I transformed into my human form. Rhydian and Maddie transformed too and crouched on the floor beside me.  
"Are you okay?" Maddie asked, her hand on my arm. I jerked away.  
"Of course I'm not." I spat, but it was painful to talk. I moaned.  
"Just take it easy, I've never seen you run that fast for that long. Your lungs must be burning." Rhydian said, trying to help me sit up.  
"Why do you care? Why didn't you just stay with the tame wolves?" I said, glaring at Maddie.  
"Maddie is not tame! Don't you ever say that again." Rhydian said. I could tell that he was trying not to yell. I stood up and glared at them.  
"See? Now your protecting her. So just go back of you want to be with her! I really couldn't care less!" I yelled, my voice braking. They got up too.  
"I'm protecting her because she's my friend, and I'm not going to let you say stuff like that about her." He replied. I glared at him, then my eyes turned to Maddie.  
"You've caused all this. If he didn't care so much about you then he would never of gone back!" I yelled. She stepped towards me.  
"I can't stop him from caring about me! It's who he is, and he's an amazing friend and I almost ruined that. I'm not here for you, I'm my opinion your no different then Ceri-" I snarled and threw her to the floor.  
"Don't you dare compare me to that bitch!" I screamed, kicking her. She yelped and Rhydian grabbed me, trying to pull me away. I pulled free and launched at her, but she was ready for me. As I came down she pushed me up and I flipped and went over her. I landed in the stream and everything went black.

**Bryn's POV**  
As I watched the scene unfold, I became paralyzed with fear. I wanted to jump from my tree and help the girl I had grown up with, but I couldn't move. Then I saw Maddie push her into the stream and I saw blood. But before I could help her a familiar scent filed my nose. Mother was here.

**Rhydian's POV**  
"Shayden!" I yelled, seeing her head connect with a rock in the stream. She yelped and then fell silent. Maddie looked terrified.  
"What have I done? Shit, Rhydian, help me get-" she was cut off as a large wolf crashed into her, snarling and bearing her teeth. It was Ceri.  
"Get Shayden!" Yelled Maddie before transforming and fighting back, biting Ceri's paw. The sounds of their pain and snarls filled my ears.  
I ran towards the unconscious Shayden, pulling her out of the water and onto the bank. Her head was bleeding badly. Then I heard a painful yelp behind me, and saw that Maddie had half fell into a large gully, clinging on with her front legs. Ceri was advancing towards her, saliva dripping from her muzzle, her teeth bared.  
Now I didn't know what to do, risk Ceri going for Shayden or save Maddie?  
Then I noticed a log by the stream, and the faint scent of a young wolfblood. I suddenly realised where we were. A pair of eyes in a tree confirmed it.  
"Bryn!" I yelled, and the small boy jumped down, transforming as he fell. Growing, he charged into Ceri, both of them toppling into the gully. I ran over and pulled up Maddie, who was back in her human form. Then I looked for my brother as she ran to Shayden.  
I heard a yelp from somewhere below to my left, and I slid into the gully. It was deeper then it looked, and I twisted my ankle as I landed. I transformed to get rid of the pain, and I would be better off this way. Another yelp got me moving.  
I turned a corner and spotted them. Bryn had turned back to his human form, and his feeble attempts to defend himself from the huge wolf were failing. Ceri lashed out with everything she had, trying to maul the boy. I growled and charged at her, knocking her off him. He was bleeding badly.  
"Stop it!" I growled, standing over him, hoping to provide some protection. "Why are you trying to hurt him? He's your son!"  
"That tame wolf deserves to die! He stopped me, he has betrayed my pack, just as you and that half-blood have!" She snarled, advancing on me. I bared my teeth, telling her to stand down. Instead she transformed back into her human self. I did the same, making sure I was standing in front of Bryn. He grabbed my arm so he could pull himself up, and I held onto him.  
"If you care for the pack then you will stand aside Rhydian. I don't want to hurt my own cub." She spat. I looked a Bryn, who had gashes on his arms and chest and a clearly broken leg. He was losing a lot of blood. I glared back at Ceri, disgusted.  
"You already have. I suggest you leave, and don't come back. It's not like I've never killed, and I will kill you if you try to hurt any of us again." I snarled, and for once she looked scared.  
"You wou-"  
"Go!" I yelled, and she glared, then turned and ran.  
I felt pleased with myself for a moment, but then a thud beside me turned my attention back to my injured brother. He had collapsed on the floor, almost unconscious. I ripped off my shirt and tore it up, wrapping it round his wounds. Then I lifted him and began to walk towards where I knew the gully got shallower, so I could climb out.  
When I got there I realised that it was still too deep, so I yelled for Maddie.  
"Oh my God, Rhydian, what happened?" She asked, worried as I passed Bryn to her then climbed out myself.  
"Ceri." I replied, taking back my brother. Then I spotted Shayden beside the stream. She was still unconscious.  
"She okay, but we should still get her to hospital. Along with Bryn, he needs it more then her." She said as we walked towards her.  
"How are we going to get them there? Bryn is heavy you know, he is 13, and I can't carry both of them." I said. While we were thinking, someone walked out of the trees behind us. Someone we would never of expected.

**_Duh duh duh! So what do you think? Took me ages ago I hope you like it. Please review!_**


End file.
